


LOTR Drabble Pile 3: Slash and Interspecies

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably not as porny as it ought to have been. Sorry about that, Molly.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**LOTR Drabble Pile 3: Slash and Interspecies**_  
Good gravy, but I wrote a lot of this back in the day. Anyway. Assorted male hobbits and sometimes Boromir, Faramir, Aragorn and/or Halbarad. Contains much of my earliest output, since as time went on I wrote more het and universe explorations.


	2. Amidst the Flowers (Drabble, Merry/Pippin, Sam, PG)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Amidst the Flowers (Drabble, Merry/Pippin, Sam, PG)** _

I'm going on vacation for a week. While I'll have access to a computer, I'm going to see my friends and their new baby, so I won't really be online.

I'm liking these drabbles, though. They make good repositories for the miniature sort of plot bunny.

 

**Amidst the Flowers.**

"Mr. Merry."

Head thumping, Sam's stern voice prodding him awake, Merry groaned and opened his eyes; Sam's strong hands rested on sturdy hips. "I trust, sir, you'll be helping me replant this here flowerbed."

"It's morning," Merry replied, Pippin sliding across his bare chest as he sat up. Where was his shirt? What on earth had he drunk? He recalled moonlight, kisses, mischevious green eyes; now crushed flowers stuck to his back, and Sam loomed, glaring at him.

Pippin stirred, yawned, sat up. "Lawks, it's bright. Ah, hullo, Sam!" Stifled laughter drifted from the nearby window. Sam growled. Despite himself, Merry blushed.


	3. Have a Wash (Frodo/Merry, slash, PG-15ish, drabble)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
  
_ **Have a Wash (Frodo/Merry, slash, PG-15ish, drabble)** _

I couldn't sleep, and I'm not home (where my unfinished fics are on my home computer), so I wrote a drabble. I had to count the words by hand, so forgive me if I'm off by one or two.

This is for [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/), despite the lack of Pippin, and for [](http://serai1.livejournal.com/profile)[**serai1**](http://serai1.livejournal.com/), who will know why. ;)

**Have a Wash**

Frodo tightened his arms around the hobbit-lad in his bed. Nuzzling Merry's damp curls as his cousin laughed breathlessly and licked his ear, tingling with the feel of warm skin on skin, Frodo breathed deeply of the scent of freshly washed tweenager and lavender soap.

"Merry." Frodo tugged one hand from beneath his cousin to administer a prod. "Go rinse your hair; you've left soap in it."

"Frodo!" Merry protested, hooking his leg behind frodo's knee. Frodo steeled himself against the caress of foot and fur, and poked Merry again. "Go, go, lavender makes me sneeze."

Grumbling, Merry got up.


	4. By Moonlight on the Emyn Muil (F/S, G/PG)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
determined  
---|---  
  
_ **By Moonlight on the Emyn Muil (F/S, G/PG)** _

I've decided that whenever I'm depressed enough to write a whiny meta entry about being discouraged, I'm going to write a drabble instead. The results will be better for everyone. (I may be writing a lot of drabbles for the foreseeable future. I'm having a slightly rough time at the moment.)

This is a drabble-and-a-half. It is for [](http://aina-baggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**aina_baggins**](http://aina-baggins.livejournal.com/), who posted [this lovely manip](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aina_baggins/83799.html) by [](http://shoesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoesparks**](http://shoesparks.livejournal.com/). I think it's G, but some folks consider same-sex affection PG, so there we are.

"You should have told me." Frodo examined Sam's hand in the moonlight, giving the scratch a final lick before smoothing his thumb over it. "It'll be fine, I think, but even so."

"But, sir, 'twas nowt," Sam protested; Frodo gave him a reproving look, curls falling into his eyes, and Sam pushed them back with his free hand. "You take such care of me, Samwise. Let me care for you."

"But master..." Frodo's eyes shone with the silver light; Sam's mouth went dry, his words sank to a whisper. "'Tisn't proper."

Frodo pressed Sam's hand back into his hair. "You've always loved me in silence, haven't you, my gardener lad? Letting these strong hands speak for you. Well, let me say what's proper. Let me care for you, let me love you." Sam's lips parted, but no protest emerged as Frodo bent his head to kiss Sam's hand.


	5. At Your Side (Drabble, Frodo/Sam, G)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
inspired  
---|---  
  
_ **At Your Side (Drabble, Frodo/Sam, G)** _

So, [](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidsamfan**](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/) wrote a [beautiful, insightful drabble about Sam](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rabidsamfan/58480.html). Well, she's written a whole heap of beautiful, insightful drabbles about Sam, but this particular one, entitled "Dilemma", brought forth this reply:

**At Your Side**

Gandalf's wisdom plucked you from my garden to come with me on my hopeless errand, and you set your face towards unimagined dangers and never once quailed. You've followed me, borne me up, stood between me and darkness, been my hope beyond all hope's failing. Now we stand on the other side of the end, at the turning of the age, and I would put you before but I know you'd never allow it. Stand beside me, my dear Sam, and let me watch as you recieve this smallest part of the praise and glory that is your due.


	6. F/P Droubble for Mariole, PG-13, slash

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
  
_ **F/P Droubble for Mariole, PG-13, slash** _

So, I asked my friends for drabbles, and for drabble ideas, and you responded. :) And now I'm writing the drabbles. Here's the first, a double drabble, and as close as I'm likely to get to writing a first time fic.

ETA: for posting purposes, I'll call this "Tickles and Thoughts."

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Pippin says, after. Frodo gives him a look, one eyebrow eloquently arched, and Pippin blurts, "oh, no, I mean, _that_ was plenty hard!" Helplessly giggling, Pippin rolls about till Frodo wrapps an arm round his waist and tickles him with the other hand, which of course does nothing to stem the giggles. Eventually, however, when they've both recovered their breath, Pippin turns his face inward along Frodo's shoulder as he explains, "from what Merry said, I thought I'd spend whole months and months chasing you, Frodo, before you'd believe me grown enough for this."

Frodo chuckles, threading his fingers through loose soft curls, pulling Pippin a little closer. "Poor Merry, I did make him wait. To hear him, you'd think I put him through the torments of the damned." They both laugh. "I wanted to know…that it wasn't just a passing fancy, that he was grown enough to know what he wanted."

"You wanted to be sure he was sure." Pippin nods against Frodo's skin. "But then how are you sure of me?"

Frodo cups Pippin's chin in his hand, tilting it up. "Because I know you, Pippin. And because I'm sure enough now to know I do."


	7. The Face of His Dreams (Frodo/Sam, PG, drabble)

_ **The Face of His Dreams (Frodo/Sam, PG, drabble)** _

For [](http://mailea.livejournal.com/profile)[**mailea**](http://mailea.livejournal.com/) ;)

**The Face of His Dreams**

They plagued him for months, if such lovely dreams could plague. Frodo would wake sticky, sated in body but mind whirling; his dreams simmered with elusively familiar images, strong shoulders and sturdy thighs, fair curls and gentle hands. Though he never saw his dream-lover's face, Frodo was convinced he knew the hobbit in waking life. But who?

Then, one day in the garden, Frodo watched Sam stoop to pick a violet; sudden memory brought the blood to his cheeks, of visions of that broad shoulder, those wide hands. Sam glanced up, smiling, and Frodo saw the face of his dreams.


	8. Two Pippin-Themed Drabbles (PG for both)

_ **Two Pippin-Themed Drabbles (PG for both)** _

My word, I've drabbled a lot this week.

So, here are two more drabbles I wrote for friends' First Lines. I was going to format this all prettily, but I'm being paged.  
Forthwith. 

 

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/trilliah/164806.html?style=mine>  
Pippin was usually a heavy sleeper. But after a few ales--- oh, this was _ridiculous_, Frodo thought, watching his cousin's head bob against Sam's broad back. They hadn't even had that much, just enough to enliven the evening, but Pippin simply had to go straight to unrousably unconscious.

Frodo scowled, and snorted, and Sam looked across Pippin's waist at him. "I'm thinking, Mr. Frodo," he said, smile slowly broadening, "that with Mr. Pippin so deep in his cups, you and me might have the rest of the evening to ourselves, if you take my meaning."

"Why, Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, suddenly not minding Pippin's tipsiness at all.

 

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/karadin/328823.html?style=mine>'cutid1  
The bed of the wooden wagon creaks as we ride over the crest of the hill. I can feel every creak, every bump, every jolt, and they _hurt_; I've broken more bones than I knew were in me. Gimli pats my hand soothingly, his face worry-pale. I wish I had breath to tell him I don't mind the pain, hardly at all. I'm alive to feel it. Frodo and Sam are alive, though they hardly look it. My Merry's safe in Minas Tirith, and oh his face when I see him again! I told him I'd bring them back, and I _have_.

Well, I suppose Strider and Gandalf and the Army of the West helped, too.


	9. An Open Book, Newly Read

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
  
_ **An Open Book, Newly Read (Frodo/Sam, PG-13, drabble)** _

I owe several of you replies which are shortly forthcoming. But first, a drabble.

Title: An Open Book, Newly Read  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13.   
Pairing: Frodo/Sam

How could I have known Sam so well, and so little? I knew him as a sweet faunt, fists full of flowers, then as my gardener lad, in whose hands Bag End bloomed. I knew him as my wide-eyed fellow dreamer, ears ever open to tales of dragons and elves. I knew him at midnight and before dawn, his sweet lips and warm gentle hands, the fit of our bodies and the wonder in his dark eyes. But it took this dark journey, from which there may be no return, for me belatedly to know his courage, his strength, his heart.


	10. Permission and Blessing

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Permission and Blessing (drabble;Sam/Merry, Sam/Frodo, rated PG)** _

Ever since [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) made this icon for me I've wanted to to write something Sam/Merry for it, and I'm bored at work and grumpy about something stupid, so it seemed a good time to create something.

*with huggles for Dana the splendiferous*

Title: **Permission and Blessing**  
Pairing: Sam/Merry. Sam/Frodo [strongly] implied  
Rating: PG for discussion of sex, and a kiss

"So, Sam," Merry said, voice even, words from the blue, "I understand that you and my cousin have been to bed together."

"S-sir?" Sam felt himself blush red as an apple, all attempts at a reply sticking fast to his tongue. Merry's gaze was flat and formidable, the steel of the upcoming Master of Buckland in his storm grey eyes.

Then Merry's brows drew up like clouds lifting, and he leaned forward to smack a kiss on Sam's parted lips. "Don't fret so, Sam," he said, sitting back with a wink. "Frodo gave me permission to give you my blessing."


	11. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as porny as it ought to have been. Sorry about that, Molly.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
bored  
---|---  
  
_**Fire and Ice (Merry/Pippin, drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: Fire and Ice  
Characters/Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: PG-something  
Written for: [](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/profile)[**magickalmolly**](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/)  
Warnings: slash  
Author's note: Probably not as porny as it ought to have been. Sorry about that, Molly.

Merry doesn't care for ice. His clearest memories of the Barrow-wight are terror and chill; heavy snowfalls still bring the Redhorn Pass to mind; on the days when his sword-arm fails him it's stiff as if frozen.

Pippin doesn't care for fire. Shadow and flame took Gandalf, and the Wizard who returned was not at all the same; blazing Ents sometimes haunt his dreams; the pyre of Denethor's madness nearly consumed Faramir; for long days of recovery he burned and ached in wound fever.

Fortunately, fire melts ice, and water quenches flame; tangled together they love each other to comfortable warmth.


	12. The Pillow's Pulse

_**The Pillow's Pulse (Frodo/Sam, PG, holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**   
Title: The Pillow's Pulse  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo/Sam  
Rating: PG for snuggling.  
Written for: [](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/profile)[**elgato_gamgins**](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/)  
Warnings: For nude hobbits in bed, this is pretty tame.

When he realized his pillow had a heartbeat, Frodo opened his eyes. Sam lay with Frodo's head on his shoulder and one arm around his back, far warmer than the wrapped brick Frodo had gone to bed with. Frodo lifted his head carefully, but Sam stirred and opened his eyes. "Sir?"

"Sam." Frodo tilted his head, laying two fingers over Sam's lips. "Naked in my bed in the middle of the night, I think you may set aside the honorific." Frodo felt Sam blush, warm beneath his hand, and smiled as he moved to replace his fingers with his lips.


	13. Sam the Bookworm

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Sam the Bookworm (Drabble-and-a-half, Sam/Merry, PG)** _

So, [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/) has been bursting forth with creativity recently; one such item is [ a drawing of Sam and Merry smooching](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hyelandia/39049.html) (while you're there, check out the [hot hobbit lass hobbitpile ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hyelandia/38683.html#cutid1) and [ a story where Pippin is irresistable, Sam knowing, and Rosie fierce](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hyelandia/39316.html#cutid1).) And I said I'd write a drabble, because [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/)'s works really inspire me. It's more of a drabble-and-a-half, but it's still (hopefully) cute.

Title: Sam the Bookworm  
Pairing: Sam/Merry   
Rating: PG at most  
Disclaimer: a brief benign bookwormly avocational fiction

Sam Gamgee loves books. Few hobbits know this; most would find it a queer and funny affectation in a hobbit who works with his hands. Nevertheless, Frodo has recognized the rapture on Sam's face in his periodic visits to Bag End's library, and his smile to see it isn't amusement but delight.

When Merry asks Frodo's advice on a present for Sam, Frodo suggests a book. Merry regards his cousin doubtfully; surely he'd rather pipeweed or braces? Even so, Merry sends off the parcel and then forgets about it.

Four months later, when Merry visits Bag End, Sam shyly approaches him to say, "Mr. Merry, sir, the birthday gift you sent----"

"What? Oh! Yes, Sam, I trust you liked it?"

Sam stares at Merry for a long enough moment that Merry begins to worry; then he delivers an eloquently wordless reply, thoroughly assuring Merry that he liked the gift very much indeed.


	14. Almost an Accident

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
naughty  
---|---  
  
_**Almost an Accident (Merry/Pippin, rated PG-15, holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble** (Actually a drabble-and-a-half)  
Title: Almost an Accident  
Written for: [](http://tripping-sin.livejournal.com/profile)[**tripping_sin**](http://tripping-sin.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: PG-15  
Warning: some kink.

The first time it happened, Merry merely sought an advantage. Pippin had been learning wrestling from Frodo, and now he was actually winning, despite being lighter, so Merry grabbed the ever-present scarf and looped it round both the bush and Pippin's wrist; when Pippin paused in squirming to gape at his bound hand, Merry caught the other wrist and bound it as well.

Then they stared at each other, warm and moist and panting, and Merry watched Pippin's green eyes grow round and dark.

And then in the same moment Pippin arched up and Merry leaned down, their mouths fastening together.

The first time Merry bound Pippin it was nearly an accident, but they both knew, as Merry stroked his trembling Pippin everywhere, as Pippin writhed in the double embrace, as they thrashed together to a peak that stunned them both, that it would most definetely not be the last.


	15. Awash With Light

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
even naughtier  
---|---  
  
_**Awash With Light (Frodo/Faramir, rated R-ish, Holiday Drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: Awash With Light  
Written For: [](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**aprilkat**](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Frodo/Faramir  
Rating: Light R, more for implication than direct description  
Warnings: Um, more kink.

Faramir lay, eyes closed, one arm by his head, awash in golden candlelight. Taking a candle, Frodo settled himself beside Faramir; his gaze stroked over planes and curves of muscle, pale shining scars, a fair noble face and long-lashed eyes and high brow, all sheened softly with warm light.

Faramir opened his eyes, his gaze smudged with heat, and nodded; Frodo couldn't help but smile as he carefully leaned forward. Frodo lifted the candle, the image of its flame dancing in Faramir's eyes, then he tipped it, and the clear melted wax glittered as Faramir arched up into the spill.


	16. Blessed Buttons

_**Blessed Buttons (Sam/Merry, PG-13, holiday droubble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble** (double drabble)  
Title: Blessed Buttons  
Written For: [](http://rodneyscat.livejournal.com/profile)[**rodneyscat**](http://rodneyscat.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Sam/Merry  
Warnings: more silliness

When he first had the idea, Merry thought it very dashing; further contemplation only whetted his enthusiasm. He considered asking Frodo's opinion, but eventually tried it on Sam one sweet summer afternoon.

The results were indeed impressive. When Merry grinned and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere, Sam regarded him with round-eyed shock before diving after the buttons vanishing into the grass. Merry stared for a stunned moment before lunging. "Sam!"

"Why, Mr. Merry, you'll lose your good buttons!" Sam spoke so earnestly that Merry growled in exasperation and flipped him over. "It was meant to be dramatic!"

Sam blinked; then his eyes crinkled. "Oh, I beg---"he stuttered, laughing so hard he shook between Merry's knees, hands pressed to his mouth.

Merry growled again, pulled Sam's hands to his shoulders, and kissed him fiercely, tangling their tongues as if to lick the giggles right out of Sam's mouth. Sam kissed him back, laughter fading to moans, sliding his hands down Merry's back to gently squeeze his rump, then up under the ruined shirt. "It'll take a deal of mending," Sam murmured, lips brushing Merry's.

"Oh, bless the buttons and kiss me again," Merry replied, and Sam did.


	17. Sweet Mistletoe

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
  
_**Sweet Mistletoe (Frodo/Sam, PG, holiday droubble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble** (Double Drabble)  
Title: Sweet Mistletoe  
Written for: [](http://archerlass.livejournal.com/profile)[**archerlass**](http://archerlass.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam  
Warnings: Yule Fluff  


"Get off me," Sam laughed, wrestling free of Jolly Cotton, who held a sprig of mistletoe over his head. "And give me that, 'fore a faunt gets at it." Sam pried the sprig away, and Jolly pouted extravagantly. "One more kiss, Sam?" Jolly pleaded, and Sam rolled his eyes and shoved him away; laughing, Jolly turned to chase after a giggling lass.

Sam turned, too, thinking to discard the mistletoe where no child would find it and possibly try to eat it, and ran right into Frodo. "Sir!"

"Sam," said Frodo, tilting his head, "is that mistletoe you're holding?" Sam was too busy recalling how to breathe to answer; then air became unimportant when Frodo captured Sam's wrist, gently turning his hand to display the mistletoe. Sam stared at his hand in Frodo's warm grasp, and listened to his heart thud.

Even that stopped for a dizzying moment when Frodo raised Sam's hand over his head. "It seems I'm beneath the mistletoe," Frodo said, smirking, but with hopeful eyes.

Sam thought he might drown in those eyes. And then he thought he might drown in the feel of Frodo's lips pressed to his. And then he couldn't think at all.


	18. A Cup of Memory

_**A Cup of Memory (Frodo/Sam, PG, holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: A Cup of Memory  
Written for: [](http://karadin.livejournal.com/profile)[**karadin**](http://karadin.livejournal.com/), because  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam  
Rating: PG at most  


It hits at the queerest times, it does, not just when you might watch for it. A little thing, as simple as bringing a cup of tea; as his fingers curve round it you think on how close he came to never having tea again, never coming home. How close you came. The next heartbeat finds you on your knees, your arms round him, your face pressed to him as if by holding him tight enough you'll never need let go.

He understands, though; he raises your chin, your eyes to his, and smiles over your mouth in a kiss.


	19. Soldiers' Studies

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
curious  
---|---  
  
_ **Soldiers' Studies (Merry/Pippin, Faramir; PG-rated drabble.25)** _

I was thinking about hobbits (of course) and this came to me, so I wrote it for my Daft Drabble Offer for [](http://birdcordwangler.livejournal.com/profile)[**birdcordwangler**](http://birdcordwangler.livejournal.com/).

Title: Soldiers' Studies  
Word count: 125 (drabble.25)  
Rating: PG at most  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin, but rather incidentally.  
Other characters: Faramir  
Disclaimer: A brief benign avocational fiction.

Pippin found Merry and Faramir sitting over dried fruit, biscuits, and a tome bound in forest-green leather; when Pippin wriggled between them Merry's kiss tasted of cranberries and study. "What _is_ that?"

"_Battle Tactics_ by Mirion the Ranger," Faramir replied, turning the page to display diagrams of a siege engine. "I asked Lord Faramir about the ordering of battles," Merry said, which made Pippin blink and reply, "But the War is _over_."

"'All knowledge is worth having,'" Merry quoted loftily, then added, voice softening, "I was curious, and I thought besides, well, it would honor---"

"I know, and it does." Pippin looked up at Faramir's gentle smile; jumping down from the bench, he walked round the table to look more closely at the page.


	20. Minas Tirith Market

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
thoughtful  
---|---  
  
_ **Minas Tirith Market (drabble-and-a-half, Merry/Pippin, PG)** _

A drabble offer drabble, for [](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/profile)[**magickalmolly**](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/), Well, a drabble-and-a-half.  
Words: red; kiss; sandalwood

Title: Minas Tirith Market  
Characters: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: This is a brief, benign avocational fiction

Merry wandered amidst shops and stalls, clutching Pippin's hand, trying not to look overawed. Minas Tirith's market quarter buzzed more abundantly than anything but a Free Fair, yet Pippin's fellow Guards complained of slim pickings; Merry could hardly imagine the vast bustle they described as a proper market. All these colors, textures, scents---

"Merry! Smell this!" Pippin uncorked a vial right beneath his nose, and the heavy sweet musk nearly made him sneeze. "It's sandalwood! Imagine how far it's traveled! Would my Mam like it, do you think?"

Turning to reply, Merry paused to look at Pippin, his bright smile and green eyes, the shiny red scar showing through his curls. Minas Tirith was not what it had been, and neither was Pippin, but it was recovering and thriving, as was its smallest knight.

So Merry kissed him, in the sunlit market, and Pippin laughed happily and kissed him back.


	21. Almost

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
wistful  
---|---  
  
_ **Almost (droubble, rated PG, Frodo, Sam, and Merry)** _

This is for [](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidsamfan**](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/). Amusingly enough, I had a longer tale in mind for this plotbunny. Maybe I'll write a sequel.

Title: Almost  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo, Sam, and Merry; pairings TBD by the reader's interpretation  
Warnings: angst; an argument  
Disclaimer: These characters and their setting do not belong to me.

The argument did not so much end, as break off abruptly when Merry charged out of Frodo's study, footfalls heavy and loud, through the kitchen and into the garden. Sam cautiously peered around the edge of the study door to see Frodo slumped forwards, head in hands; but before Sam had taken two steps towards him Frodo said without looking up, voice weary and cool, "Sam, if you would be so good as to check on Merry, I would very much appreciate it."

Aching and obedient, Sam followed the harsh sound of weeping to find Merry lying facedown between the beans and the tomatoes. The cousins' distress wringing his heart and stopping up his words, Sam laid a hand on Merry's shoulder; Merry shook harder, but sniffled and sat up, and scrubbed his face with a green-blotched sleeve. "Ah, Sam," he said, with a bitter little smile, "sometimes, I almost hate you."

Then Merry whipped round, so fast Sam flinched with anticipation of a blow, but Merry wrapped tight arms round Sam's ribs and pressed his face to Sam's shoulder. Merry's hair still smelled faintly of smoke, Sam noted incongruously, shaking his head at his own daftness and awkwardly returning the squeeze.


	22. A Moment of Jasmine

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
longing for warmth  
---|---  
  
_ **A Moment of Jasmine (drabble, Frodo/Sam, PG-13)** _

Here concludes today's drabblefestletthing. This one is written for [](http://serai1.livejournal.com/profile)[**serai1**](http://serai1.livejournal.com/), and because it's cold outside.

Title: A Moment of Jasmine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam.   
Warning: A drawing of this would probably be rated R or higher. ~~not that that's a hint to the artists on my Friends list, oh no~~  
Disclaimer: A brief benign avocational fiction.

Sam read a tale once, with Mr. Bilbo's aid, about a lad who lived his whole life in the sweetest dreams. There's no call for Sam to think of the tale now, as he lies behind the jasmine bush, shivering in the summer heat, his own Mr. Frodo astride him with those eyes glowing bluer than the sky beyond. No reason at all, but that, as Frodo rocks in his hands and leans down laughing to capture his lips, Sam wonders yet again if such a sweet life as he's been blessed with really can be else than a dream.


	23. Spring's Prince and Summer's King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote three droubbles for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/profile)[**hobbit_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/) challenge. This is actually the porniest, but it's such crackfic. It's inspired by [a lovely NON-smut picture by](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mandibrandybuck/140904.html#cutid1) [](http://mandibrandybuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**mandibrandybuck**](http://mandibrandybuck.livejournal.com/) as filtered through my own dirty mind.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
crazy  
---|---  
  
_ **Spring's Prince and Summer's King (crackfic droubble, Merry/Pippin)** _

Title: Spring's Prince and Summer's King  
Rating: R (on the hard side)  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Disclaimer: So not mine.  
Author's note: I wrote three droubbles for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/profile)[**hobbit_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/) challenge. This is actually the porniest, but it's such crackfic. It's inspired by [a lovely NON-smut picture by](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mandibrandybuck/140904.html#cutid1) [](http://mandibrandybuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**mandibrandybuck**](http://mandibrandybuck.livejournal.com/) as filtered through my own dirty mind.

"Pippin, be _still_." Merry bites his lip to withstand Pippin's writhing beneath him. "Not yet."

"Merry, please, I'm going to _die_." Pippin arches up, dislodging a blossom from Merry's crown, pressing sticky hardness against his belly; Merry squeezes his eyes shut tighter against the green gleam of Pippin's. "You won't die," Merry gasps, "no matter how roused you are."

"How can you _bear_ it?" Pippin squirms, and Merry leans forward to pin his wrists, which nearly ends things; the shift plunges Merry deeper, Pippin's sharp cry ringing above the roar of his blood, Pippin's breath on his face warmer than the evening air. "_You_ wished to be Spring Prince," he groans, head hanging; panting, Pippin licks Merry's chin, making him shudder and moan. "You, terrible, beautiful Took. We can't peak till the first star's out."

Tilting his head back, Pippin runs a blood-hot tongue along Merry's cheek. "Merry, I see it!"

"Pippin," Merry growls, daring to open one eye. The star indeed shines before them, but star-bright eyes catch his; Pippin grins and bucks, and Merry can only moan. "Tup me, Summer's King," Pippin gasps, words ending on a cry as Merry's hips snap forward, as he does just that.


	24. Sibs and Spouses

_ **Sibs and Spouses (drabble.25, Faramir/Pippin, R)** _

This drabble-and-a-quarter (my favorite length, I think) was written for [](http://stillwell.livejournal.com/profile)[**stillwell**](http://stillwell.livejournal.com/) and [](http://wymsie.livejournal.com/profile)[**wymsie**](http://wymsie.livejournal.com/). *wave* It began as an outtake.

Title: Sibs and Spouses  
Pairing: Faramir/Pippin, others discussed  
Length: 125 words  
Rating: R, more for implication than anything else  
Warning: besides my usual slash, het, and nonmonogamy, there's an "if you want to see it it's there, if you don't, it's not" implication.  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

Eyes closed, Pippin suddenly laughed. "I was just thinking," he said, stretching velvetly beneath Faramir's hand, "on how Boromir asked me if Merry and I were brothers." Faramir chuckled, listening. "I told him of how when I was small an aunt called us brothers; I indignantly replied that I would marry Merry as soon as I was grown."

"I said the same of Boromir once." Faramir trailed his hand along soft skin, over ribs veneered with muscle. "Our father was.... displeased."

"Well." Pippin opened his eyes, stroking over Faramir's heart, and slowly replied, "as he can't marry you, I'm certain Boromir approves of the lady you've picked."

Faramir hadn't felt the tightness round his heart till it eased; as they laughed he pulled Pippin into his arms.


	25. The Warmth of the Sun

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
  
_ **The Warmth of the Sun (PG-13 drabble; Frodo/Sam, Merry/Pippin)** _

I wrote this for [](http://lbilover.livejournal.com/profile)[**lbilover**](http://lbilover.livejournal.com/), because she answered a question for me graciously and helpfully. I didn't quite get everything she asked for into it, but I hope it still pleases.

Title: The Warmth of the Sun  
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing(s): Frodo/Sam, Merry/Pippin  
Disclaimer: As ever, not mine

Though the sunshine was warm and bright, the barrow's chill darkness lingered in Frodo's thoughts; Sam smiled obligingly, but Frodo could see shadows haunting his dark eyes.

Merry and Pippin were sooner recovered, dashing about after each other over the green sward; Pippin tackled Merry and they rolled out of sight, their laughter shading to moans that blended with the trees' windy song.

Well, sometimes they _did_ have good ideas. Pressing his lips to Sam's cheek, Frodo murmured, "come, Sam, we're alive, let us warm each other," and was delighted by Sam's answering hot blush, the warmth clearing wide brown eyes.


	26. A Fair Sturdy Lad

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
bored  
---|---  
  
_ **Two F/S drabbles for [](http://trilliah.livejournal.com/profile)[**trilliah**](http://trilliah.livejournal.com/), rated G** _

It's Ruby the Bored's Friday Drabblefest! Whee!

First up: Two F/S drabbles for [](http://trilliah.livejournal.com/profile)[**trilliah**](http://trilliah.livejournal.com/).

This one is because of [this discussion](http://www.livejournal.com/users/trilliah/186452.html#cutid1). *grin*  
Title: A Fair Sturdy Lad  
Rating: G  
Characters: Frodo, Sam; mention of a certain other hobbit. *wink*  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

Flushed and whirling with the dancing, Frodo was thirstily draining his mug when Sam observed, "Dandy Proudfoot's watched you dance half the night, Mr. Frodo." Frodo muttered "hmmm," licked foam off his lip, and absently said, "Dandy? He's a good sturdy lad."

When silence was the only reply, Frodo turned to find Sam glaring at his mug fit to shatter it. "Sam," Frodo said, and Sam glanced up with round eyes. "Sir, Mr. Frodo, I mean---"

"Sam," Frodo laughed, draping an arm round Sam's broad shoulders, squeezing him fondly. "He's a fair sturdy lad. You're _my_ fair sturdy lad."

 

This is the drabble offer drabble I've owed her.

Title: Burning Blue  
Rating: G  
Characters: Frodo, Sam; mention of Bilbo  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

Watching pine needles crinkle and burn blue, Frodo tossed another handful onto the fire and breathed in the resinous smoke. Yule was past, his friends gone home; Bag End was all his in its emptiness, with no Bilbo to bustle about it or plan a winter's walk.

A soft noise made Frodo jump and whirl to find Sam behind him, eyes wide and earnest. "Begging your pardon, sir," he stammered, "but you were standing there, all, well---"

Sam paused when Frodo smiled, then tremulously returned the smile, which made Frodo grin. Perhaps Bag End wasn't so empty after all.


	27. Frodo's Birthday Party

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Frodo's Birthday Party (drabble.25, Frodo/Merry, PG-13)** _

I have something for Frodo/Merry Day after all! My sweetie inadvertently gave me the story idea. Happy birthday, [](http://abby-normal.livejournal.com/profile)[**abby_normal**](http://abby-normal.livejournal.com/)!

Title: Frodo's Birthday Party  
Pairing: Frodo/Merry  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: This is a very brief avocational fiction, written entirely for love, not profit.

The best part of the Hundred-weight Feast wasn't that it snowed food and rained drink, all of the finest quality. It wasn't watching Pippin turn wagon-wheels in celebration, seeing Frodo laughing at the head of the table, nor cheering as he led them in drinking Bilbo's health. It wasn't even the birthday present, though the one Merry recieved was _very_ nice indeed. .

No, the best part, for Merry, of Frodo's birthday, was waking up the next morning in Frodo's bed where he'd spent many a night dreaming of being, and being able to watch Frodo smile in his sleep for a moment or three. Before, of course, Merry woke him up with a private morning party as befit the day after his birthday.


	28. White Teeth

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
mischievous  
---|---  
  
_ **White Teeth (Merry/Pippin, PG-13, drabble)** _

It's a Merry Monday over here at my journal. I have a bunch of Merry drabbles I thought I should post.

This is the first of two attempts at fulfilling [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s 'White' challeenge, neither of which ended up really substantial enough to post over there. This is the slashy one.

Title: White Teeth  
Characters/Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Chomp, chomp.  
Disclaimer: So not mine.

"I don't _bite_?" Merry growled, trapping Pippin between shuttered window and shut door. "You told Meadowsweet I don't bite?"

"I didn't want her frightened!" Pippin replied, wide-eyed as he could manage, desperately stifling laughter. "She was all aflutter at the thought of dancing with this great hulking lump of a gentlehob-eep!"

Merry's hand thudded against the wall by Pippin's ear; the resulting jump was only half-feigned. "I'll show you who doesn't bite."

Pippin trembled with excitement and suppressed giggles as Merry trailed light kisses down his throat; white teeth flashed over Pippin's collarbone, and he arched and laughed and moaned.


	29. Reliable Post

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
naughty  
---|---  
  
_ **Reliable Post ([Frodo/]Merry/Pippin, PG-13 drabbloid)** _

When one plotbunny, if I can even call it that, spawned two bits-o-porn. I got this down to 100 words, but it wasn't as good.

Title: Reliable Post  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin, Frodo/Merry/Pippin  
Word Count: 115  
Rating: PG-13, maybe light R  
Warning: Ink  
Disclaimer: This is just for fun and the characters are not mine.

"Hold still," Merry growled, pressing on Pippin's nape. Pippin tried indeed, though he trembled with the effort and with giggles. "But it tickles!"

"Shhhh." Merry replaced his hand with his lips for a long moment, till Pippin's quivers melted into ease; when Merry resumed writing his touch was lighter. "Just a little more. There."

"Why can't you use parchment?" Pippin asked, voice shaking and breathless. Merry laughed, bit his neck lightly, and spun him round. "Because you're my living letter to Frodo. Easy, don't smudge."

"You use me dreadfully." Leaning carefully against the wall, Pippin arched into Merry's warm chuckle over his navel. "But it's worth it, Pip, isn't it?"

Moaning a laugh, Pippin nodded assent.


	30. Tater Soup

_**Tater Soup (Frodo/Sam, PG-at-most, holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**   
Title: Tater Soup  
Written For: [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=angarhad001)[**angarhad001**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=angarhad001)  
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Frodo/Sam  
Warnings: schmoop

"There you go, Mr. Frodo, this'll warm you up. There's nothing like taters on a cold day, they warm you from the belly out." Sam set the bowl of potato soup before Frodo with a smile; as Frodo smiled back he reached to catch Sam's wrist. "The soup smells wonderful," he said, gently tugging Sam towards him, "but I know what would warm me even better." With a fond little laugh, Sam gave Frodo a kiss, then pulled his hand free. "Sir, you should eat," he said, fingers briefly skimming Frodo's hair, and Frodo grinned and picked up his spoon.


	31. Plant a Radish

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
amused  
---|---  
  
_ **Plant a Radish (Sam/Merry, drabble-and-a-half, rated PG-13)** _

This was inspired by ["Plant a Radish"](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/thefantasticks/plantaradish.htm) from The Fantasticks, and by my roommate being EVIL.

Title: Plant a Radish  
Pairing: Sam/Merry  
Word Count: 150  
Silliness Count: High  
Disclaimer: This is all my roommate's fault. But none of it belongs to either of us but the order of the words.

"I think I hear me Dad coming up the Row," Sam said nervously. Merry glanced up quickly; hearing nothing, and satisfied that the broad bean leaves hid them sufficiently, he ducked his head again, only to find himself looking into a pair of wide worried eyes. "Really, Mr. Merry, begging your pardon, but I'd best be up; he's cross enough with me as is, he said just this morning he'd no idea where he ever came by such a queer daft youngest son---"

Struck by inspiration, Merry reached for the last bits of luncheon and found an uneaten radish. Drawing the smooth red and white cylinder across his lips, curling his tongue along it, he watched Sam's eyes widen further and darken, watched the worry fade. "You do grow such lovely vegetables, Sam," Merry murmured, and nearly dropped the radish when Sam lunged up to kiss him.


	32. Same Trick Twice

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
listless  
---|---  
  
_ **Same Trick Twice (Merry/Pippin, PG-ish, drabble.25)** _

Title: Same Trick Twice  
Characters/Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: PG-aught for kisses and angst.  
Word Count: 125  
Disclaimer: Merry, Pippin, and their tricky cousin are the Professor's, not mine.  
Written for: [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/), with all love.  


The first I knew of Gandalf's tidings was when Merry's face went ashy pale, before he dropped the letter to go swearing and bustling about. Now he's stuffing our saddlebags and muttering low oaths that Aunt Esme would box his ears to hear; I should help him, but I'm frozen in place, rereading words that won't resolve into sense.

"Buck up, Pip," Merry says, clapping my shoulder, his smile nowhere near his eyes. "We'll catch that rascally Baggins before he slips off, you'll see." When he kisses me for reassurance my mouth kisses back, but even then I can't make myself move as he whirls round our house. All I can do is stare at Gandalf's letter; who knew Frodo would pull the same trick twice?


	33. The Vegetable Patch

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
blah  
---|---  
  
_ **The Vegetable Patch(Challenge Drabble; Pippin, Sam/Merry, PG-15)** _

There's a short note about drabbles and their kin in the first comment.

Title: The Vegetable Patch  
Fandom: LOTR (Shireromp)  
Characters/Pairing: Sam/Merry, Pippin about  
Rating: PG-15 or so  
Sequel To: [Plant a Radish"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/81782.html)  
Written For: [](http://siouxieq.livejournal.com/profile)[**siouxieq**](http://siouxieq.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Hobbits aren't mine, but they're fun to play with.

There were bigger gardens, and fuller gardens, but no hobbit's garden was finer than Frodo's at Bag End, left him by Bilbo and tended by two generations of Gamgees. Pippin wandered along the paths, picking petals and early berries, chasing bright butterflies, and tucking flowers in his hair, till he came to the bean-rows along the back hedge.

Under those broad bean leaves, Pippin found the most remarkable sight yet of the day; Merry, his own cousin Merry, with his tongue in Sam's moaning mouth and his hand right down Sam's breeches.

Oh, what a lad might find in the vegetable patch


	34. Spring Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what Estel's birth name was, right?

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
bored  
---|---  
  
_ **Spring Warmth (holiday drabble, Frodo/Estel, PG-aught)** _

I am SO bored at work.

**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: Spring Warmth  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo/Estel  
Rating: PG-something  
Written for: [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia603**](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/)  
Warnings: slash, interspecies, enthusiasm  
Author's note: We all know what Estel's birth name was, right?

Frodo blinked up at tender gold-green leaves. Thrumming and sore, Estel curled round him, he lay on a rough-spun cloak over damp chill ground; bruised-in handprints were setting on his hips, the ache of them making him gladder yet. They'd remind him that the tall Ranger with eyes like grey stars wasn't just a tweenager's springtime daydream.

Estel lifted his head, threadlike hair sweeping Frodo's belly. "Are you warm enough? The earth is still cool."

"I am warm enough." Frodo tangled his fingers in Estel's hair, watching a fine scar on his cheek glint as he smiled. "More than warm."


	35. Whisper to a Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the surprise is humanoid.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
sleepy  
---|---  
  
_ **Whisper to a Scream (Frodo/surprise, drabble, NC-17)** _

Good grief, to look at my journal no one would ever think I was working on several longer (though not multi-part) stories. Really, I have more things than drabbles in the works!

Anyway. This was written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/profile)[**hobbit_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/)'s 100% Hot Challenge.

Title: Whisper to a Scream   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Frodo/surprise  
Warnings: interspecies; BD (bondage/domination)  
Author's note: Don't worry, the surprise is humanoid.

"Shhh," Frodo straddled his captive, bound and shuddering below him. "Easy, easy. You want this, don't you?" Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he dragged his silky-skinned rump up along the throbbing prick. "You want to take me, plunge deep within me."

Hoarsely, the man whispered, "please"; Frodo laughed, voice soft and smooth as his skin. "Ask me again."

The man groaned, sweat rolling down his temples. "Again," Frodo demanded, poised and trembling, barely brushing skin on burning skin. "Tell me."

"I want you," The man nearly sobbed.

"You have me." Frodo slammed down, gasping. "Now, my beautiful King, for me."

Arching, screaming, Aragorn peaked.


	36. A Different Duel

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
amused  
---|---  
  
_ **A Different Duel (drabble, Frodo/Aragorn/Boromir, PG-something)** _

I wrote this one for [](http://b-briarwood.livejournal.com/profile)[**b_briarwood**](http://b-briarwood.livejournal.com/), who picked the threesome and gave me the prompts of musk, duel, and purple. The prose likely fits that last one.

Title: A Different Duel  
Word Count: 125  
Pairing: Aragorn/Boromir/Frodo  
Rating: PG-aught  
Disclaimer: a benign avocational fiction, and a slightly cracked out one at that.

It was a guilty pleasure but a pleasure indeed, and Frodo savored its thrill as he watched the two Men argue over him. With one strong arm, Aragorn held Frodo close enough to smell male musk, his voice quiet and sharp as his blade; Boromir leaned so near his purple oversleeve brushed Frodo's head when he raised his arm to shake his fist, and he looked just a hairs'-breadth from calling for a duel.

The air crackled between their glaring eyes; then their mouths met in a frantic, forceful kiss. Frodo's breath stopped in his throat as he stared up at them, at Boromir's hands on Aragorn's shoulders and Aragorn's fist clenched in Boromir's hair, as an even stronger pleasure made him shudder with heat.


	37. Gray Skies

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
peaceful  
---|---  
  
_ **Gray Skies (Challenge Drabble; Frodo/Halbarad, PG-ish)** _

Yesterday was [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia603**](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, which makes today a good day to post this for her. It's a flip side/squel to my little "[Worlds Within Worlds](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/83872.html)".

Title: Gray Skies  
Fandom: LOTR (Shireromp)  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo/Halbarad.  
Rating: PG-aught mostly for implication  
Written For: [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia603**](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: So not mine.

Frodo goes out walking in all sorts of weather, from sunny blue skies to pouring wet gloom; the Shire shines in the sunlight and glimmers in the rain, and home and warmth are all the sweeter after a few hours briskly spent.

Still, his favorite weather is cloud-hung but bright, the sky high and pearl grey above. The light is clearer somehow for the filtering, glinting off the streams and dewdrops like liquid silver. And sometimes, on days rare and wonderful, a certain tall Ranger quietly appears, smile gentle beneath grey eyes like brighter shards of the sky.


	38. One Warm Line

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired in a good way  
---|---  
  
_ **One Warm Line (Memetic Droubble, Merry/Pippin, R)** _

*looks back over journal* I'm going to reply to my comments soon, I swear! I promise!

I wrote this pr0ndrop for [](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/profile)[**magickalmolly**](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/) and [](http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/profile)[**apple_pi**](http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/) because they both put in their journals, "When you see this, please write some porn for me" and because they're both Monaboyd ladies. I'm not currently in an RPS headspace, so here's this. It came out as a droubble without my even trying.

Title: One Warm Line  
Fandom: LOTR (ROTK, Cormallen)  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Warnings: slash, insufficient editing, run on sentences.  
Rating: R. Definetely.  
Disclaimer: I'm just playing in the Professor's sandbox.  


Pippin was as yet not so healed but that he wearied easily, and Merry knew it, and felt guilty for wearying him more. But Pippin was alive, when he'd nearly been lost and but for him and Aragorn Merry would have been, and he was unquenchably cheerful and all the more beautiful, and so though Merry should have insisted they sleep he couldn't resist bringing Pippin off once more; Merry watched Pippin's spice-brown brows draw together and his sweet mouth part in gasped laughter as he clutched Merry's shoulder and groaned and peaked.

Afterwards, Pippin lay so unstrung and still Merry's heart hurt him; but then Pippin smiled, even if he didn't open his eyes, and he tugged softly at Merry's wrist with his good hand, so Merry drew one warm line with his sticky hand, up over Pippin's too-flat belly and still-bound ribs and flat-planed chest and long neck, up over his pert chin and smile till Pippin pursed his lips and sucked Merry's fingers between them, licking them clean with a tongue as pink and hot as ever.

"Ah," Pippin sighed, more than halfway to sleep, "it's ever so good to feel," and Merry could do naught but agree.


	39. A Warming Draught

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
  
_ **CMEM-07: A Warming Draught (LOTR Drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: A Warming Draught  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: Merry, Sam, Frodo, and one of these commas is really a slash  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I love hobbits without owning them in any way.

Merry tilted the teapot. "It's done. I'll go fetch more."

"Merry," Frodo's sharp voice snapped Merry's glance back across the line of carollers filling up on cake and cheese, bread and baked apples and mulled cider. Frodo raised a cautioning eyebrow, but did smile, so Merry grinned before ducking into the kitchen.

Sam was filling the last of three teapots, fragrant steam billowing up. "Mr. Merry! I'm just on my way with these to the table---"

"Hullo, Sam." Merry tilted his grin, taking hold of Sam's shoulders. "The tea can wait, I've come to warm up." With that, Merry kissed him.


End file.
